Goodbye My Love
by SuperJunior137
Summary: The ZhouRy Fanfiction : And Other SJ Couple Official. Genre : Yaoi, Sad Summary : Ketika sepasang kekasih ini dalam masa bahagianya… Suatu hal yang membuat mereka harus berpisah...


Cast :

-Zhou Mi

-Henry Lau

And Other SJ Couple Official.

Genre : Yaoi, Sad

Summary : Ketika sepasang kekasih ini dalam masa bahagianya…

Suatu hal yang membuat mereka harus ! Vhikachu buat FF lagi, tapi kali ini KyuMinnya cuti (?) dulu ya :D

Vhikachu buat FF ZhouRy pertama kali. Ini juga lagi punya inspirasinya.

Oke tanpa basa-basi-basu(?) langsung saja baca. Cekidot!

"Mimi Ge~", panggil namja imut itu manja dengan kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap tidur. Dia memeluk, lalu mencium hidung sang kekasih. Zhoumi, yang hanya menggeliatkan badannya saat Ia dipanggil. Dia membelakangi Henry. Hal itu membuat Henry mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mimi Ge~ bangun…",

"…."

Henry mendekati wajah Zhoumi….

CHU~

"Morning chagi. Terima kasih Morning Kissnya, ne ?", Zhoumi yang ternyata sudah bangun.

"Kyaa Gege!", Henry memukul-mukul Zhoumi dengan bantal guling. Sementara yang dipukul hanya tertawa.

Mereka… sering dicibir teman-teman yang tidak menerima mereka sebagai pasangan sesama jenis. Tetapi mereka menjalaninya dengan santai dan mengabaikan setiap cibiran orang yang tidak tahu malu. Ada beberapa temannya yang menerimanya seperti itu. Meski tidak semua…

***flashback***

Awalnya mereka bertemu dalam 1 universitas di Seoul University tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Henry yang berada di jurusan seni music dan sementara Zhoumi berada di Jurusan Jurnalistik *ini nyambung gak sih*…

Zhoumi berjalan menuju kelasnya, tetapi Ia dipanggil salah seorang dosen pengajar kelas music yaitu Kim Jongwoon atau yang akrab disapa Yesung.

"Zhoumi, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

Zhoumi menoleh ke asal suara, "Ne. Ada apa?"

"Aku meminta tolong kau mengambil beberapa kursi di ruang music. Karena di universitas ini kedatangan seorang tamu. Kau sudah tahu kan bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada festival?"

"Tentu. Akan aku bawakan untukmu", langsung saja Zhoumi berjalan ke ruang music.

Ruang Musik

***Zhoumi POV***

Aku memasuki ruangan ini untuk memenuhi perintah Yesung Songsaenim. Saat aku hendak masuk, aku menahan kakiku. Aku melihat Seorang lelaki yang sedang memainkan biolanya. Aku melihat dia begitu menghayati memainkan dawai biola itu.

Ah, music apa ini? Kupikir ini adalah music karya Ludwig Van Beethoven. Dengan jarinya yang lincah yang membuat suara biola itu merdu. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa hebatnya dia. Tapi.. siapa dia ? Aku baru melihat dia hari ini.

.

.

Dia berhenti memainkan biola tersebut. Ia tersenyum puas karena telah selesai berlatih. Dan tanpa ku sadari, Ia melihatku. Dia terkejut dan salah tingkah. Begitu juga denganku.

***Henry POV***

"Ah, siapa kau ?", tanyaku agak ketakutan ketika aku meihat pria jangkung di depan pintu. Dia tampan dan manis.

"Ah? Maaf, aku kesini ingin mengambil beberapa kursi. Maaf telah melihatmu latihan tanpa ijin.", dia terlihat buru-buru dan salah tingkah ketika di kepergok melihatku sedang latihan biola. Dia mengangkat setidaknya 8 kursi dalam satu tumpuk.

"Maaf mengganggumu latihan. Sampai jumpa", dia membawa tumpukan kursi itu.

"Hey tunggu!", aku memanggilnya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengar. Aku belum tahu siapa namanya. Dan aku baru kali ini melihatnya meski sudah bulan ke 3 aku belajar di Universitas ini. Ah.. mudah-mudahan kami dipertemukan lagi.

***author POV***

Ketika festival itu tiba, Zhoumi sedang memegang rancangan acara. Dia membaca baik-baik jadwal acara yang akan ditampilkan. Termasuk orchestra biola. Ketika Zhoumi membaca bagian orchestra, dia melihat nama Henry Lau. Siapa dia, apakah dia yang ku temui waktu itu?, batinnya.

"Henry Lau, aku ingin kau perfoming nanti di panggung dengan baik.", kata Yesung sang guru music berkata pada Henry.

"Baik. Aku akan lakukan dengan baik"

Zhoumi menatap Henry. Ah itu yang namanya Henry, dia yang kutemui waktu ini, batinnya.

~SKIP TIME~

Selesai perform, Henry ke belakang panggung. Zhoumi yang daritadi terkagum-kagum melihat penampilannya menarik tangannya. Henry sontak melihat ke arah tangannya.

"Em.. Ni Hao :). Kau masih ingat padaku?", sapa Zhoumi.

"Eh, ni hao ma. Aku ingat kok, yang waktu ini ngambil kursi di ruang music itu kan?"

"Benar. Kenalin, namaku Zhoumi. Maaf aku kemarin…

"Aku Henry. Jangan merasa bersalah. Itu bukan masalah untukku"

"Besok, kita kan libur kuliah. Kamu mau saya ajak jalan-jalan ?"

Henry menatap wajah Zhoumi, dia bingung harus terima atau tidak.

"Hm.. baiklah. Tapi, kita ketemuan dimana ?"

"Bagaimana jika aku ke tempat tinggalmu?"

"Baiklah... ini alamatku."

"Terima Kasih ;)"

Henry memberikan alamat tempat Ia tinggal ke Zhoumi, "Aku akan kesana jam 10 pagi."

"Ne ^^. Henly tunggu"

Keesokan paginya, Zhoumi pergi dengan baju biru ke tempat tinggal Henry sesuai alamat yang diberikan. Ternyata, alamat itu tidak jauh dari rumah Zhoumi. Dan ketika Zhoumi sampai didepan tempat tinggal Henry, Ia cukup terkejut melihat tulisan :

'Panti Asuhan'…

Henry tinggal di panti asuhan ?

Zhoumi bertanya kepada petugas kebun mengenai alamat yang sesuai dengan Henry berikan, dan ternyata benar. Ini adalah alamat panti asuhan. Dan ketika ditanya adakah anak yang tinggal disini bernama Henry, petugas itu berkata :

"Oh, Henry Lau yang keturunan Chinese itu kan? Yang sekarang lagi kuliah dan pinter main biola kan ? Dia memang sudah lama bahkan sejak kecil tinggal di Panti Asuhan ini. Dia ditemukan di depan pintu panti ini, orang tuanya dia mempunyai bakat pemain biola, hingga dia bisa kuliah karena mendapat panggilan untuk menghadiri acara resmi maupun non resmi"

DEG. Hati Zhoumi sesak mendengar pengakuan si Tukang Kebun ini.

"Gege? Gege udah datang ?", tanya Henry yang sudah siap pergi jalan-jalan dengannya.

"Ah, sudah. Ayo, kita pergi :)"

.

.

Zhoumi sangat berbanding terbalik kehidupannya dengan Henry. Zhoumi yang terlahir kaya meskipun dia mempunyai orang tua, tetapi Orang Tuanya tinggal di China sementara Henry yang dari kecil ditinggal orang tuanya didepan pintu Panti Asuhan.

"Ge? Mimi Ge? Kok diam?", Henry menggoyangkan tangan Zhoumi setelah Ia menyadari sedari mereka duduk di kursi taman Zhoumi hanya diam. Zhoumi memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menatap Henry.

"Aniya. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Mikirin apa ge ?"

"Mikirin… Henly."

"Kok bisa?"

"Karena… Gege sayang Henly."

BLUSH

Pipi Henry memerah mendengar pernyataan Zhoumi. Tangannya diam-diam di genggam oleh Zhoumi.

"Henry… Mau nggak… jadi Kekasihnya Gege?"

"Mwo? Gege sedang gila kah ? Kita sama-sama namja"

"Aniya. Aku tidak peduli. Mauku juga… em.. mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku karena aku tinggal sendirian di rumah. Gege janji jagain Henly. Maukah ?"

"Tapi…."

"Kalau Henly tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Gege tidak maksa."

"Bukan itu. Henly mau, tapi udah terbiasa akrab dengan suster-suster di panti asuhan."

"Henly bisa jenguk kok kalau kangen, kan tidak jauh dari rumah gege."

Bimbang..

.

.

"Henly mau kok.."

Zhoumi tersenyum, mencium kening Henry dan berkata, "Xie Xie.. :)"

Dengan izin pemilik Panti Asuhan dan kesepakatan, akhirnya Henry boleh tinggal bersama Zhoumi..

***END Flashback***

.

"Gege mandi dulu, ne ? Jangan kemana-mana ^^", Zhoumi mencolek hidung Henry.

"Ne.. Henly gak bakal lari :p"

"kkk~ Baiklah."

Zhoumi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan Henry mengambil posisi duduk. Tiba-tiba.. ia merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya.

"Akhh.. aduhh..", lirih Henly sambil memegang ulu hatinya. Ia menahan sakitnya dengan menggigit bawah bibirnya. Dan sakit itu menghilang ketika Zhoumi telah selesai mandi.

"Chagi, Gege habis ini mau rapat dengan Kyuhyun mengenai masalah wawancara pihak universitas. Tidak apa-apa kalau Gege tinggal? Atau mau Gege hubungi Sungmin Hyung?", tanya Zhoumi sambil mengenakan pakaian.

"Ani. Tidak usah. Henry bukan anak kecil, Gege~", Henry mempoutkan bibirnya dan hal itu mengundang tawa Zhoumi.

"Haha.. baiklah."

**Chu~**

"Gege pergi ne ? Pai", setelah Zhoumi mencium bibir Henry, Ia pamit pergi. Henry yang sudah terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan manis, tetap saja pipinya memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Henry selalu merasa sakit di bagian ulu hatinya. Ia selalu mengeluh sakit. Dan ini belum pernah diketahui Zhoumi jika Henry selalu merasa sakit. Karena risih, Henry memutuskan untuk pergi diam-diam ke Rumah Sakit untuk cek kesehatan tanpa sepengetahuan Zhoumi.

** Rumah Sakit**

-SKIP TIME-

1 jam setelah pemeriksaan, dan akhirnya hasil cek itu keluar.

"Ada masalah apa, dokter? Saya sakit kah?", tanya Henry kepada Dokter yang membaca hasil tes tersebut.

"Iya. kau sedang sakit. Parah.", aku dokter itu.

"….. sakit apa ?"

"Kanker Hati stadium 2. Kau terlambat memeriksakan diri."

"Apa ada cara untuk mengurangi stadium tersebut, dokter?"

"Kau harus kemoterapi. Dan ini memerlukan biaya yang lumayan."

"Saya akan bayar, karena saya mempunyai tabungan. Em.. kapan saya harus kemoterapi? Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun. Ini rahasia kita berdua saja, dokter."

"Baiklah. Saya jaga rahasia ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Saya tunggu besok."

.

.

.

.

Dari hari itulah, Henry selalu pamit pergi kepada Zhoumi dengan berbagai alasan. Menjenguk anak-anak panti, menjenguk teman satu kelas music, singgah ke rumah Sungmin, dan sebagainya. Ketika Zhoumi menawarkan atau ingin ikut, selalu saja ada alasan :

**"Tidak usah gege, aku bisa sendiri."**

**"Aniya, aku ingin sendiri!"**

Zhoumi sendiri sebenarnya bingung, ada apa dengan Henry ? Sikapnya berubah menjadi gampang gelisah dan tertutup. Tapi, Ia hanya diam.

Suatu ketika, Henry pamit pergi dengan alasan menjenguk salah satu suster panti asuhan yang sedang sakit.

"Gege, Henry pergi ya. Maaf Henry belum bisa nemenin Gege nonton film.", kata Henry.

"Aniya, gwenchana. salam untuk bibi. Gege juga habis ini ada perlu dengan teman-teman.", Zhoumi berbohong.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, gege.",

Zhoumi berniat mengikuti kemana Henry hari ini.

Saat Henry sudah meninggalkan rumah, Zhoumi cepat-cepat mengambil kunci mobil lalu mengendarai mobilnya mengikuti taksi yang ditumpangi Henry.

.

.

.

Ternyata Henry tidak pergi ke panti asuhan..

Dia menuju Rumah Sakit.

"Henry ada perlu apa ke Rumah Sakit?", tanya Zhoumi saat melihat Henry keluar dari mobil taksi. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan. Saat Henry masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, Zhoumi turun dari mobil dan mengendap-endap mengikuti Henry dari belakang.

Zhoumi selalu berhati-hati mengikuti Henry. Dia menyamarkan wajahnya dengan cone Jacket dan kacamata hitam. Saat Henry masuk ke sebuah ruangan dokter, Zhoumi mendekati pintu dan melihat ke arah kaca pintu.

Ia melihat seorang dokter mengeluarkan hasil kemoterapi….

Pintu tersebut tidak ditutup rapat sehingga suara pun terdengar sampai luar.

Zhoumi menguping pembicaraan..

"Hasilnya bagaimana, dokter?"

"Dari hasil kemoterapi, penyakit kanker malah semakin parah dan mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu."

DEG

'Kanker?', batin Zhoumi.

"Lalu apa gunanya saya menghabiskan uang tabungan saya untuk kemoterapi, nyatanya tidak berhasil? Kau dokter macam apa?! Saya rela tubuh saya diinfus, merasakan siksanya dingin efek obat, dan rambut saya mulai rontok!", Henry mulai naik darah. Dokter tersebut menenangkan Henry.

"Maaf. Kami tidak tahu jika hasilnya makin memburuk. Biasanya, kemoterapi ini adalah jalan keluar menyembuhkan kanker."

"Uang saya habis…. Tapi, ini tak ada gunanya!"

"Maafkan saya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu jawaban dari Tuhan."

Tess~

Zhoumi tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia berlari menuju mobilnya. Sesampainya Ia menangis memukul kepalanya sendiri saking stressnya. Dia berteriak dan memukul-mukul stir mobil.

"Aku ini manusia macam apa?! Tidak bisa menjaga Henry dengan baik! Zhoumi bodoh! Bodoh!", Zhoumi membentak dirinya sendiri. Menangis sejadi-jadinya….

.

.

.

Zhoumi baru pulang tengah malam…

Entah kemana saja dia tadi.

Ia pergi ke kamar, dan melihat punggung Henry yang sudah terlelap tidur memakai selimut.

Zhoumi pergi ke tempat tidur, dan memeluk punggung Henry. Sambil menangis….

"Henly… Jangan tinggalin Gege ya? Gege masih butuh Henly disini. Besok, diamlah dirumah. Jangan kemana-mana…"

Henry mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Zhoumi. Dia ikut menangis. Menangis dalam diam, berusaha tetap dalam status tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya…

Zhoumi bangun tidur dengan mata sembab, hal itu membuat matanya sipit dan bengkak. Dia melihat tak ada Henry disampingnya. Dia menjadi bingung dan mencoba mencari kekasihnya itu.

"Henly disini Gege…"

Zhoumi melihat Henry membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk sarapan. Sandwich dan susu.

"Henly.."

"Ini sarapan khusus buat Gege ^^"

Henry memaksa tersenyum.. hati Zhoumi sakit melihat Henry yang mendadak wajahnya dibuat-buat tersenyum. Miris..

"Gege mau sarapan sama Henry saja…",

"….Aniya. henry sudah sarapan tadi."

"Bohong."

"…. Baiklah. Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong kalau sama Gege."

'Tapi henly selama ini bohong untuk kemoterapi..', batin Zhoumi.

"Oh iya, Henly mau ngambil air putih dulu ya?", Henly berjalan ke luar kamar dan…

BRUKK!

"Henly!", Zhoumi merangkul tubuh Henry yang lemah itu. Henry tak sadarkan diri dan Wajahnya seketika pucat. Ia cepat-cepat membawa Henry menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

ICU Rumah Sakit

Zhoumi gelisah menunggu di lobby ICU, mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang tersebut membawa kabar baik. Tapi sepertinya mustahil.

Dokter pun keluar dari ruang ICU. Zhoumi langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"…. Kankernya sudah masuk stadium akhir. Sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Kita hanya bisa menunggu kepastian dari Tuhan. Maaf, kami sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berdoa."

Hening. Zhoumi bersenderan di dinding. Duduk di lantai. Pasrah. Ia merasa gagal dengan janjinya untuk menjaga Henry.

"Zhoumi Hyung?", panggil Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Semua sahabat-sahabat Henry dan Zhoumi datang ke Rumah sakit. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Henry?", tanya Sungmin.

"Dia baik-baik aja?", disusul Eunhyuk.

"Hei, biarkan Zhoumi berbicara dulu…", kata Donghae.

"….. kanker hatinya sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Tidak ada harapan lagi.", ungkap Zhoumi.

"Huuee~ Henly :'(", Sungmin menangis dan Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkannya di dalam pelukannya. Eunhyuk juga begitu, menangis sesenggukan.

"Kami disini berdoa. Untuk Henry.", Donghae merangkul pundak Zhoumi, untuk sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Zhoumi-shi?", panggil seorang suster.

"Iya?",

"Anda dipanggil Henry-shi."

"Terima Kasih", Zhoumi meminta ijin kepada sahabatnya itu untuk masuk kedala ruang ICU

.

.

Zhoumi berjalan menghampiri Henry yang tubuhnya sudah terpasang selang-selang, infuse, elektrokardiograf, selang oksigen yang terpasang di mulut Henry. Separah ini kah ? Ia mengelus rambut Henry dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan menggenggam tangan kanan Henry.

"Gege~", panggil Henry lirih. Dia susah untuk berbicara.

"Ne?"

"Henly mau pulang. Henly gak suka dipasang selang seperti ini. Henly mau jaga Gege di rumah. Disini dingin."

Zhoumi menangis, "Seharusnya Gege yang jaga Henly. Tapi, Gege merasa gagal jagain Henly. Henly jadi sakit parah."

Disusul Henry juga menangis, merasa bersalah telah menutupi semua rahasia.

"Gege.. Nǐ ài wǒ ma? ( **Gege, apakah kau mencintaiku?**) ", tanya Henry.

"Zǔ. Wǒ ài nǐ zhème duō. (**Tentu iya, aku sangat mencintaimu**)",

"Nǐ yào hèn wǒ zhège dāng wǒ yānmòle yīqiè ma? (**Apakah kamu akan membenciku bila selama ini aku menutupi semuanya**?)",

"Nǐ méi kàn cuò. Yǒngyuǎn bùyào shuō **(Kau tidak salah. Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu)**"

"Duìbùqǐ... **(Maaf..)**"

,

"Nǐ wèishéme yào dàoqiàn? **(Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?)**"

.

Henry tidak menjawab. Elektrokardiograf menunjukkan detak jantungnya melemah..

"Bùyào ràng Henly, gégé~ **(jangan tinggalin Henly, gege~)**",

"Gege tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Henly jangan pergi. Gege pengen jagain Henly. Kumohon, jangan pergi!", Zhoumi mencium pipi Henry sambil menangis. Henry juga hanya bisa menitikkan airmata.

"Duìbùqǐ, wǒ bùnéng ràng wǒ de chéngnuò zhàogù nǐ, nǐ xìngfú **(Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu)**", lanjut Zhoumi.

"Wǒ yīzhí kuàilè yǔ nǐ **(Aku telah bahagia bersamamu)**", kata Henry semampunya.

.

.

"Gege?", lirih Henry.

"Hm? Ne ? :'"

" Wǒ ài nǐ~ **(Aku mencintaimu)** :') "

"Wǒ yě ài nǐ, Henry…**(Aku juga mencintaimu, Henry)**", Henry tersenyum kecil.

Genggaman tangan itu melonggar..

Suara elektrokardiograf nyaring membuat ruangan itu berubah menjadi suasana duka…

Henry memejamkan matanya, tak sadarkan diri.

Tubuhnya seakan-akan tak bernyawa.

"Dokter!", teriak Zhoumi memanggil dokter sekencang-kencangnya. Sahabat-sahabatnya sampai terkejut dan ikut memanggil dokter. Beberapa suster dan seorang dokter berlari dengan cepat menuju ICU. Menolong Henry… yang baru saja tak sadarkan diri.

Zhoumi diperintahkan keluar ruang ICU, tapi dia mengelak. Dia ingin disamping Henry.

"Tolong anda keluar dulu.", titah seorang suster.

"Tidak! Saya ingin disampingnya!",

"Maaf. Tidak bisa."

"Tapi….?!", Kyuhyun dan Donghae menarik Zhoumi untuk duduk dan menunggu di lobby ICU. Mencoba menenangkannya, ia sudah stress.

Didalam sana, dokter sedang berusaha mengembalikan nyawa Henry. Dengan pacu jantung pertama, tidak berhasil. Lalu yang kedua, tidak berhasil. Selanjutnya tetap tidak berhasil.

Sampai akhirnya tidak bisa dipacu lagi…..

.

Henry telah pergi…

.

Ke tempat abadi yang penuh damai tanpa harus tersiksa merasakan sakit karena penyakit, infuse kemoterapi dan selang-selang yang menempel di tubuhnya.

.

.

Dokter pun keluar. Zhoumi hanya dia terduduk membiarkan dokter itu menghampirinya membawa … berita baik.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha. Tapi.. Henry kini telah tiada. Dia telah pergi ke tempat yang damai. Sekali lagi maaf.",

Zhoumi berjalan ke dalam ICU, menatap nanar tubuh Henry yang telah ditutupi kain putih. Zhoumi mendekatinya dan membuka sebagian kain tersebut. Ia mencium lama pipi Henry untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terima Kasih sudah menjadi bagian hidupku. Meski tak selamanya. Mimpi Indah, Chagi..."

.

.

.

.

Di laut…

Zhoumi yang memakai jas dan baju hitam menggenggam abu Henry. Ia menaiki perahu kecil. Mendayung ke tengah-tengah laut yang tenang. Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyaksikan ketulusan dan kesabaran Zhoumi membuang sedikit demi sedikit abu Henry tersebut ke laut.

Meski Zhoumi tak tahan menahan air mata, tapi dia ikhlas ditinggal Henry selamanya.

"Henly.. kita akan bertemu lagi.."

Buang segenggam abu..

"Tunggu Gege disana ya."

Buang segenggam abu lagi..

"Gege gak akan marah jika Henly gak jujur. Gege maafin itu semua."

Buang lagi…

"Meski Gege gak bisa lihat Henly lagi, tapi Henly lagi lihat gege sekarang, kan?"

Buang…

"Gege ikhlas, asalkan Henly gak ngerasa sakit lagi ne?"

Buang abu untuk terakhir kalinya..

"Selamat Jalan, Henly…"

**The End…**

Review ne ^^

Yang sekedar lewat, baca, wajib!

Author ampe nangis buat FF ni :'). Typo? Gaje? Udah biasa B)

Yang mandarin itu bener atau kagak ya ? T.T

Selama kita memanfaatkan teknologi paman google gak apa-apa kan ? #plakk!


End file.
